


Two dorks: Prom Awakening

by DanishPastriesandmore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, Sexual Content, awkward teens, everyone else is pretty minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishPastriesandmore/pseuds/DanishPastriesandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ludwig just got asked to prom by Alfred Jones. And he agreed. For some reason. He doesn't even like the American teen. Doesn't he?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two dorks: Prom Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the title as just a joke but I can’t think of anything else so.
> 
> This was meant to be short but ended up being a lot longer lol.
> 
> RATED M FOR SEX
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr! (I'm danishpastriesandmore over there as well if you're interested

 

* * *

Ludwig hated Alfred.

Well, hate was a strong word, he just had an ‘intense dislike’.

Alfred sat behind him in Chemistry and damn did it grate on his nerves. He was loud. Uncouth. He always thought his opinions were the best and had to voice them everytime a stray thought entered his head. He went off track and tried to mix two different chemicals and it blew up in his face, again.

What annoyed him more was that Alfred would just laugh it off.

The chemistry teacher just found it endearing for some reason.

Everyone loved him, girls chased after him, and everyone thought he was funny, except Ludwig.

One day, after Chemistry class, Ludwig had turned to go to the library to eat with his friends he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. It was Alfred.

“Hey Ludwig!”

He looked at Alfred in surprise. “Hello, Alfred.”

“So, Ludwig, got any plans for prom?” Alfred asked.

 _Now why on earth was Alfred taking an interest?_ “I wasn’t really planning on going.” He wasn’t really, even if his friend Feliciano was encouraging him to go every day.  He had no date, he didn’t like crowded parties and crap music, there wouldn’t be any alcohol there, what would he gain? It was only Junior prom, maybe he’d go to senior prom because that would be his last get together with the school, and that was only a maybe, but even then he wasn’t even sure if he liked the American tradition of prom anyway.

“Oh well, that’s a shame, because I was wondering if you wanted hang to together there.” Alfred said, and laughed, scratching his head awkwardly. “And by that I mean, hang out on the way there as well. Like, do you want to go together, haha!” he finished.

Ludwig looked at him dumbfounded. “What?”

Alfred seemed to get redder. “Do you want to go to prom with me?”

Ludwig could’ve died on the spot there. _Could’ve, should’ve._ Because now he was left standing there, and he could feel himself getting redder with every passing moment.

_Alfred Jones, school wonder-boy who Ludwig claimed to dislike, was asking **him** to prom._

A crowd of girls and guys had gathered to look at the scene. He could feel their eyes, watching him, some in surprise, seemingly at Alfred asking a guy out, but most in expectation. Maybe to see if Alfred would get the guy.

He didn’t know what to say, and Alfred was looking expectantly, but also incredibly apprehensive.

“Okay.” he finished lamely.

The girls went ‘awwww’ and then dispersed as Alfred gave him his number. He gave his back, and the two went their separate classes.

_What the hell just happened?_

_And why did he say yes?_

 

* * *

 “Did you say yes!?” was the _first thing_ Feliciano said to him at lunch.

“Wha- how did you know!?” he said angrily

His Italian friend squirmed a bit under his gaze. “Well, Alfred came over to me and asked if you were single yesterday! I said yes and I thought it was _so_ cute when he said he wanted to ask you to prom!” Ludwig groaned. He wished Feliciano had lied or had said something different.

“Well I agreed. For some reason. I don’t even like him.”

Feliciano laughed. “It’s only prom, you don’t have to be in love or something. It’s like an extended official date!”

Ludwig shook his head, grumbling. “I actively dislike him!” he muttered.

Feliciano cocked his head to his side, confused. “Then why do you say yes?”

Ludwig grew redder, than put his head into his hands. “I don’t know. I didn’t even know he was gay.”

“Yesterday he said he was bisexual!”

Kiku, who had been tapping on his phone and not getting involved with the situation, but coughed to get their attention. “You probably said yes because you always liked him subconsciously.”

Ludwig blushed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then why say yes?”

“Because there was a crowd- I felt pressured!” he said.

Feliciano patted him on his shoulder. “He probably didn’t mean for that to happen- he’s very popular.” He hugged Ludwig. “But you’re coming to prom  now, and it’ll be so fun, and Kiku has even less of an excuse to not come now!”

Ludwig didn’t know what to do now. 

* * *

The next day, Alfred cornered him outside the basketball courts where he helped tidy away the sports equipment.

“Ludwig, hey, sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know people would crowd. Should’ve chosen somewhere more private to ask you I guess. Sorry.”

Ludwig just shrugged, reminded of the embarrassment, but was glad of an apology. “It’s okay.” he said. _Why was his mouth so dry?_

Alfred smiled awkwardly, and Ludwig gathered that maybe he wasn’t as confident as he appeared. “Hey, so yesterday probably came out of the blue, but I always had a crush on you. But I was closeted until recently. Like that LGBTQ awareness day thing you organised last autumn really helped me. But when I came out my parents were really cool with it and they said as long as I was happy and didn’t date a criminal they were fine.”

“Oh, okay.” He really had nothing to say. He was simply beyond surprised that Alfred would even like him like that.

“Yeah so I kept wondering about prom, and I realised that you were the only one I wanted to go with, so even though we haven’t spoken much, I took the chance haha. Don't know if you don't try!”

Ludwig nodded. “Okay.”

Alfred shuffled his feet. “Do you still wanna go?”

Ludwig didn’t know, but he felt he couldn’t back out now. Alfred did appear genuinely interested, and seemed to be just as embarrassed as he was. It would be cruel for Ludwig to reject him now. “Yes, it sounds... fun..” he stated.

Alfred beamed.

* * *

_Maybe_ Kiku had spoke some truths over him accepting Alfred’s prom invite.

_Maybe_ he didn’t find Alfred’s antics in science class annoying but kind of endearing as he always tried to do something new.

 _Maybe_ he thought it was so sweet that Alfred tutored people in science for free despite being super popular with a million other things that he could be doing.

 _Maybe_ he always thought the American was handsome with that winning hollywood smile and those soft blue eyes.

Maybe he buried those feelings inside of him because Alfred was straight and could have any girl in school so he should just forget the American and dismiss those butterflies as something else.

 _Maybe_.

Ludwig soon found himself on a ‘coffee date’ with Alfred, so they could chat and organise before prom.

He found himself enjoying the situation more than he thought he would. Alfred was easy to talk to, even if Alfred did most of the talking. They spoke about their lives and stuff, how Alfred’s childhood and how he wanted to be a professor in physics, how Ludwig moved from Germany with his elder brother and how he was thinking of going into engineering.

“I’ll pick you up, well my dad will as he has a nice vintage car he hires out for weddings, and then we’ll go to prom, and then we can go this party my friends hosting. But, only if you want to!”

Ludwig had nodded. He had no other plans, no other ideas for the night, so he was just running with it.

But as prom got closer, he felt more and more nervous. What should he expect on the night? Would Alfred want to dance with him? Want to slow-dance? Want to kiss him? Want anything more? He didn’t know. Maybe they’d go, dance a little, go to the party and then never speak to each-other again. Maybe Alfred was just messing with him. Maybe he had somehow figured out Ludwig may have liked him in some way and wanted to humiliate the gay guy in school.

No, he wouldn’t, Alfred was clearly genuine. But he couldn’t dispel the thoughts this was some elaborate prank.

On the day of the prom, he put on his rented tux, and Gilbert immediately snapped photos. “Ey Lud, going to prom, isn’t it cute?” he cooed to his girlfriend Elizabeta who’d also come to add to his embarrassment.

"Stop taking photos, it’s only a dance.”

“If it was only a dance you wouldn’t have spent so long getting ready.” Gilbert said, and he grimaced, but it was clear that Gilbert was seeing through his bullshit. Gilbert, and his girlfriend had been so surprised that Ludwig was going to prom and had a date as well.

The door rang, and Elizabeta opened it.

Alfred was there, along with his parents, who chitchatted with Gilbert and they took photos and then sent the couple on his way. As he left, Gilbert had slapped him on his back and said; “Hey, if you find yourself in a situation and think ‘what would Gilbert do’, then you should totally follow my ideals”. Ludwig glared a him because this meant _anything_.

Ludwig and Alfred made their way to prom with Alfred’s dad taking them. He couldn’t dispel his nerves, still there, but Alfred took his hand. “You alright?” he asked, and Ludwig smiled back nervously.

“Never been better.” he lied, and Alfred could see through it.

When they got to prom, his nerves settled a bit as they joined with Feliciano and Kiku (who looked disinterested in being there) and the rest of the art club and the student council.

As they ate food, Ludwig felt sort of relaxed. Eventually, they moved onto dancing, and it was kind of fun, even if Ludwig considered himself to be a bad dancer.

They then watched as the prom king and queen was chosen, and they had their slow dance.

But then the music slowed. “Ludwig, care to dance?” Alfred asked, and Ludwig felt himself getting redder but he didn’t want to say no.

A few of the others on the floor sniggered when they saw Alfred and Ludwig slow-dance but Ludwig and Alfred ignored them, especially since he knew the school had a strict anti-homophobia policy. As they danced, he gazed into Alfred’s eyes, and he noticed the wide, bright toothy american smile and god he wanted to kiss him. He _liked_ the American teenager and all he wanted to do was make a move.

What would Gilbert do? _Kiss him_ , and then run off because Gilbert liked to joke, then would come back and apologise and they would properly kiss, _god this was terrible why was he thinking of his brother-_

Alfred decided to lean into Ludwig, and then kissed him. _Oh thank god._

Ludwig hadn’t kissed many people in his life, that one guy at that party, and Feliciano of all people (it had been  _weird_ and they later decided they were better friends.). Alfred felt different to those previously kissed, and there was a spark of some sort.

Alfred pulled away. “I wanted to do that all night.”

He blushed, then turned away. but smiled.

* * *

They were pretty much together the rest of the night, and Feliciano gave him the thumbs up, which was embarrassing.

They eventually left with Feliciano and Kiku to the next party at Mathias’s house, who was a senior that Alfred knew and was the ‘it’ party of the night. When they arrived at the large house, Ludwig conceded that the music was better than Prom, but so was most parties, but it was still a _party_. Too many people to get to know people personally, music too loud to have a conversation, and too little snacks and too much alcohol.

He mingled with the others at the party and started to drink the alcohol that was provided. He felt a little out of place, but a bit more relaxed, and then he re-found Alfred.

Alfred kissed him again.

“Hey, I really enjoyed tonight!” Alfred shouted over the music

“Thanks, Alfred. Me too.”

“WHAT!?”

“ME TOO ALFRED” he shouted, and Alfred shrugged and pulled him upstairs.

They sat on the corridor with other couples who were looking for some quiet. “Sorry, couldn’t hear you.”

“I was just saying I enjoyed the night as well.” he finished.

“Oh, haha.”

Ludwig fiddled with his coat. “Hey Alfred, I’m happy this whole thing worked out. Um, if you want to, I’d happily meet up again.”

Alfred beamed. “Course! I, uh, like I said before, really did like you before. I loved staring at the back of your head in chemistry. It was reall nice” Alfred said jokingly.

Ludwig laughed.

“You have a nice laugh.” Alfred said, and Ludwig blushed again. They were startled by another figure. “Oh, hey Mathias?”

Matthias smiled. “Hey, hope you’re enjoying the party!”

“It’s cool dude!” Alfred laughed.

Matthias turned and seemed to notice Ludwig. “Hey, Alfred, I didn’t know your boyfriend was Ludwig from the student council! Thanks for eventually persuading the budget team to re-tarmac the sports pitch.” Ludwig nodded, but his face was red. Boyfriend. Alfred and he had kissed multiple times so what were they now. Matthias wandered off.

Alfred nervously laughed. “Sorry, I don’t know why he thinks we’re official or something." Alfred stated, but Ludwig wondered if they looked like a couple. "I gotta ask though; Ludwig, did you like me before I asked you to prom? I always thought maybe I did pressure you into agreeing to this and you’re too nice to say.”

“Oh well. I thought I didn’t like you.” he said, and then regretted it immediately when Alfred’s awkward smile dropped. “But I would’ve said something if I really didn’t want to go. Kiku said subconsciously I wanted to go.”

Alfred didn’t seem convinced and was clearly a bit upset “You thought you didn’t like me? Sorry dude, I feel kinda shitty now, there really shouldn’t have been a crowd there.”

 _Dammnit, Ludwig, why not say ‘yes’ instead of some convoluted explanation._ “It doesn’t matter. I always did kinda like you but I thought you were straight so I pretended not you like you.”

Alfred nodded. “I see.”

“I agreed to go twice did I not?” he said desperately. _Did he ruin everything by saying he didn’t like him god dammit Ludwig._

Alfred smiled. “I suppose you did.” he said, but Ludwig could detect the slightest uncertainty.

“Yes, well.” he paused. _What would Gilbert do?_ _Kiss him_ , then joke. He decided to ignore the latter. He took the chance, and pulled Alfred into another kiss.

Alfred seemed surprised that Ludwig was making the first move but relaxed into the kiss. “Okay, you’ve convinced me.” Alfred said after pulling away, but they immediately move back into kissing eachother.

They continued to kiss and kiss and Ludwig could tell some people were looking on in surprise and annoyance at them making out full on in the party but had just enough alcohol to not really care anymore.

He felt Alfreds hands move from his shoulders to his back and this pulled him in closer. Their proximity lead to Ludwig feeling a bit warmer, and then Alfred’s hands traveled lower, and then grasped his backside, and he groaned into the kiss.

“Want to move to the bedroom?” Alfred asked.

He nodded, and they found themselves in an open bedroom. Alfred pushed him onto the bed, and Ludwig moaned as Alfred climbed on top and started kissing him all over and trying to take off his clothes.

Ludwig felt himself getting hard, which wasn’t surprising since that was clearly an objective of Alfred. But, he soon realised his surroundings. “Uh, will Matthias mind we’re in his room?”

“Should’ve locked his door. Besides, he owes me for tutoring him in science.”

“He’s a senior.”

“I’m good at science!” Alfred laughed. He continued to take off his shirt. “Uh, Ludwig, you’ve had sex before, right?”

Ludwig shook his head, and blushed. “No, no I haven’t” He had been offered sex at a party and he was drunk enough to almost accept but Feliciano had talked him out of it.

“Really? I have, but with a girl.” Alfred sighed.

“Um, I doubt we have the right materials for penetration so let’s just, uh, do anything else.”

Alfred smiled. “Sounds good to me! You might want to undress, we’ve rented these tuxes.” Ludwig smiled, and undressed further. Soon they were naked and rutting against each-other.

Ludwig moaned, and Alfred moaned when Ludwig brought his hand and started to stroke him as well as grind against him. Ludwig disliked his positon, so he pushed Alfred gently off of him, who seemed a bit confused befor Ludwig sat up and be able to kiss Alfred over his body.

“Yes, Ludwig.” Alfred moaned, and it just turned him on more.

Alfred pulled him into his lap and they were moving together, their cocks rubbing against each-other. It was surreal, Ludwig hadn’t planned this at all, he didn’t expect to lose his virginity to Alfred Jones, the golden boy of the school.

Ludwig could feel himself getting close and then-

He came, and Alfred did so soon after. They sat there for a bit, breathing heavily, and Alfred gave him a slower, more passionate kiss.

After they finished, they cleaned themselves with some tissues. Ludwig could’ve easily stayed there to sleep and cuddle but he knew that would be a bad idea to sleep in someones bed for the rest of the night so they got moving.

They pulled on their clothes. pulled them both downstairs and the pair left the bedroom. A few people stared at them as they left the room, and it became increasingly obvious everyone knew what happened, but not many people cared because everyone else seemed to be drunk or getting with someone or both.

“Want to leave?” Alfred asked, and Ludwig nodded. Ludwig found Feliciano and Kiku to say goodbye; who both (well, mainly Kiku) seemed a bit embarrassed when Ludwig intruded on them kissing intently. He hoped it didn't make it weird in his friendship group.

He and Alfred set off from the party down the road, when Alfred stopped to look at the hill at the back of town. Alfred turned to him. “Ever seen the sunrise from the Red Hill?” Alfred asked, and he shook his head.

“Don't know if I've ever stayed up late enough to see a sunrise, let alone from the Red Hill.” Ludwig stated.

“Aw man, we’re going. Come on.” Alfred said, and although Ludwig wanted bed, he also wanted to be with Alfred to make this night last longer.

It took them thirty minutes to get there. They reached the hilltop, still dark, and they settled on a bench. “These rented tuxes are giving us grief. It's nice to lay down and see the sunrise that way, but we can't get grass stains.”

Ludwig nodded.

“Me and Matthew my brother went here once a couple of summers ago because our parents hit a rough patch and wouldn't stop arguing. So we left one night and went here and watched the sunrise. Real peaceful.”

Ludwig nodded. “It is very peaceful.”

“It'll be cool if you meet Matthew- he's going into highschool next year.”

“Oh, yeah.”

They chatted through the rest of the night, and despite the fact that it was still hours before sunrise, it flew by. Ludwig didn’t even feel that tired, which was odd because he usually had a strict sleeping schedule.

Eventually the sunrise broke over the town, and it was pretty nice to see the rays peak over the concrete jungle down below. It was rather special and comforting.

Alfred twitched. “Hm, maybe it was nicer when I was younger.”

“No, I like it. It’s nice.”

Alfred smiled. “Glad you like it. Shall we go home?”

They moved off the bench and set off down the path home. Alfred threaded his fingers into his, and Ludwig smiled, a little bit red.

“You’re cute when you blush. And you get embarrassed a lot.” Alfred cooed.

“Cute? God.” Ludwig muttered, but he couldn’t say he hated the endearment.

“You can’t get embarrassed at this manner of physical affection after what we just did.”

“Embarrassed is a strong term.”

Alfred just laughed, and they continued to walk in relative silence, admiring the early morning air, and too tired to talk. Ludwig’s house came up first, and he moved to go inside. He looked at Alfred. “You can sleep here if you want.” he said.

“Sleep?” Alfred winked.

Ludwig spluttered. “No- it's late- I mean early-”

“Joking, joking, I’m gonna drop dead here, let’s go to bed.” he said, and they went inside.

They changed out of their tuxedos and settled down. It was strange to go to sleep when it was light out, but he was so tired he didn’t care much.

Alfred started to doze off, but he turned to Ludwig. “Be my boyfriend?”

Ludwig nodded. “Okay.” he said, and they both dropped off, hands still entwined.

What an interesting night. He'd certainly never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might..... turn this into a series of connected oneshots.... I might..... I have a whole storyline planned.... no promises...


End file.
